moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
CTK-88 Crumplor
The CTK-88 Crumplor (Charbtek Infrared Homing Missile Launcher Model 88) is a rocket launcher manufactured by Charbtek Corporation. It appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour and Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour 60,000 (iOS) 28,000 (Android) | manufacturer = Charbtek Corporation | users = United States Army Saunders Global Security Unified Citizens }} Campaign It appears in Red Summit, Hammerstrike and Cold Vengeance, mostly for destroying AA batteries, tanks, and APCs. It is usually discarded after destroying the target, but in Hammerstrike it is kept for the rest of the level. The CTK-88 Crumplor is deadly in the campaign against both infantry and armoured vehicles, with a large effective blast radius. Multiplayer The Crumplor is often used to destroy vehicles, such as the Recon Aircraft and Drones, but also can be used to kill opponents from many distances. However, this is not reccomended at excessive lengths as the missile is easily spotted and therefore dodged. The Crumplor is heavy, and nothing can be done to reduce weight. Although the speed of the missile is slower compared to other weapons, it has a powerful lethal blast radius, albeit not as high as the Kolbászky S-40 GL and the 40mm Thor GLP. However it can still quickly take out multiple opponents as well as drones and turrets with ease, where this is a laborious task with the other launchers. The Crumplor is a rather popular choice online, thanks to its considerably cheaper price compared to the other two grenade launchers, and also for its versatility, being able to down enemy players and easily dispatch drones and Recon Aircrafts. However, like with the other launchers, caution must be taken, as firing at an enemy, wall, or floor too close to you will result in a premature suicide. Optional weapon attachments The CTK-88 has two ammo types: Rocket Propelled Grenades and Anti-Personnel. ;Anti-vehicle When taking down aircrafts, do not press the fire button. The launcher will fire when it's locked. ;Anti-personel It is recommended to use anti-personnel rockets should it be deployed against enemy players as it usually takes 2 rockets to kill an opposing player unless it hits them directly or within 1 metre of the target. Pros and Cons Trivia * This weapon was originally called "CT-92 Crumplor", but its name was changed to CTK-88 Crumplor before the game was released. * The CTK-88 Crumplor in the beta version in one of the developer diaries looked identical to the Rampage-4. * This weapon does not have crosshairs when not ADS, just like sniper rifles. Gallery MC4-CTK-88 Crumplor-fp.png|The CTK-88 Crumplor's appearance in first-person. MC4-CTK-88 Crumplor-sprinting.jpg|Sprinting with the CTK-88 Crumplor. MC4-CTK-88 Crumplor-ads.png|View of the Crumplor's optics. MC4-CTK-88 Crumplor-firing.jpg|Firing the CTK-88 Crumplor. MC4-CTK-88 Crumplor-firing 2.jpg MC4-CTK-88 Crumplor-sliding.jpg|Sliding with the CTK-88 Crumplor. CTK-88 ammobox.jpg|Ammunition box for the Crumplor as seen in the mission Red Summit. CTK-88 ammobox Hammerstrike.jpg|Ammunition box for the CTK-88 Crumplor in Hammerstrike MC4-CTK-88-world.jpg|World model See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout The CTK-88 Crumplor returns in Modern Combat 5: Blackout as the Tier 3 Launcher of the Heavy class. Compared to the HEV Mk 51, the weapon features a faster reload, better mobility when upgraded, and an improved scope. Unlike in MC4, the weapon can no longer lock on to drones or Recon Aircraft, but reloads much faster than in the previous game. Like other rocket launchers in MC5, the weapon begins with no reserve ammunition, but can be upgraded to a total of 3 rockets after purchasing the Boombastic skill. Campaign *The CTK-88 is carried by Bull, attached to his backpack while folded, but is not seen used by Bull. *It is used by the Raiders in the missions "The Storm", "Getaway", "Reinforcements", and various Spec Ops missions, and is used by the World Liberation Army in the mission Diversion. Trivia * The CTK-88 in MC5 features a redesigned look from its predecessor. The most notable change being that the weapon is less wide, and also featuring a different scope with a new reticule and adjusted zoom. * The CTK-88 in MC5 is designed to be folded, but this feature is not seen in action in the game, other than Bull carrying it in the campaign. * Before the Holiday update, the weapon featured a 4X zoom when aiming, but this was reduced to a 1X zoom. Gallery MC5-CTK-88 Crumplor-fp.jpg|The CTK-88 Crumplor's appearance in first-person. MC5-CTK-88 Crumplor-ads.jpg|Scope of the CTK-88 Crumplor. MC5-CTK-88 Crumplor-armory.png|The CTK-88 Crumplor's stats and appearance, as seen in the Armoury. See also Trivia * The CTK-88 was dubbed 'Crumplor' by the United States Air Force (USAF). * The CTK-88 is the first weapon in the series that will fire (if locked) without the need of pressing the fire button.